Power Rangers Ancients ep 2 the return
by dhipperson19
Summary: This is the second episode to power ranger’s ancient’s ep 1 return of Ivan Ooze it fills in some of the gaps of ep 1 and introduces a new villain.


this is the second episode of power rangers ancients it continues from the first episode and ex planes some of the gaps in the first episode as well.

jasper is jamacan.

i tried to write in a Jamaican accent but found it difficult so i just put spoken in a Jamaican accent i sorry is this offends any one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or pleases that exist in Power Rangers or Power Rangers it's self.

* * *

Power ranger's episode 2

The return

Narration

Long ago before humanity walked the earth, there lived a society called the Ancients.

They lived in peace until one of them rebelled against them, he raged a war against the ancient elders.

But the elders fought back with a team of guardians, this team use powers given to them to stop this evil being.

Using the universal morphing grid they would change in to different clothes with different colours, sealing him away with their powers.

The ancients seeing this, created many other powers so that the universe would be protected against any evil threat.

They sent many into space so that there would be other races that could protect them self's, the keep some on earth so that it would not be in danger.

The second powers they created went to Ninjor, who gave them to Zordon.

Now three teens are given the original powers used by the guardians and the evil that was sealed away has returned to steal the power and conquer the world.

They are the Power Rangers Ancients.

Titles

Angle Grove High

The bell rings as school ends.

Toby: I don't believe Ms Appleby gave us home work on the first day back.

Emma: well this is are last year here, so the work load will definitely be getting bigger.

Daniel started to go to Angel Grove High 2 months before they became power rangers.

Daniel: well if we get it done now we won't have to worry about it later.

Toby: like that's going to happen. Anyway why dose Ms Appleby pick me to answer all the hard questions.

Emma: there not hard questions if you pay attention and didn't fall asleep.

Daniel: she knows when some ones not paying attention because she been at that school since before my parents went there.

Emma: so I'll see you guy's later then?

Toby: sure I just got to do my paper route then I'll be free as a bird.

Emma: don't mention birds, since the Tengu's I cant even sit in the park without getting flashbacks.

Daniel: I'll be there once Alpha and I connect up the new security system.

Toby: OK see you later.

Emma: see ya.

Daniel: bye.

Egypt

Inside a pyramid. A shadowy figure sits in a dark room watching the Power Rangers ancients fighting Ivan Ooze

So these are the power rangers using the powers that trapped me in that box.

This could cause me problem.

I better send in my pets.

Angle Grove

Toby: it's about time you got here.

Daniel: sorry but it took longer to install the security system than I thought.

Emma: so what's the news on this evil we were warned about?

Daniel: not much, nothings happened since Ivan was destroyed.

Toby: maybe the ancients were wrong.

Emma: that message was recorded a long time ago.

Daniel: I don't think that it was a recording maybe it was a live message. It wasn't as though it had pre-recorded responses.

Even Dulcea came here to see me about keeping my promise and she took a grate risk doing so.

Toby: it's not like there any rush I like not having to use are powers. But I don't like to sit still and wait for trouble to come.

Emma: no you run in to it where ever you are.

Daniel: I know its hard to sit around doing nothing waiting for some thing bad to happen but just think the more time nothing happens the better for every one else.

Nearby

Just then the ground turns black and shadows emerge from the darkness.

The shadows then turn into jackals a bit like Anubis the Egyptian good of the after life.

Every one runs for cover and Daniel gets a warning from the command centre.

Daniel: looks like we've just been called in.

Toby: it's about time.

Toby, Emma and Daniel look for cover and morph in to the Ancient Rangers.

The morph with their wrist warn morphers which have their colours as along the edge, a strip along the middle with the diamond shape going upward towards the morph button, then to their ancient animal symbols.

Emma: it's morphin time!

Daniel: ancient ranger power!

They morph and run over to where the trouble is.

Emma: what the heck are they?

Toby: grate first giant birds now giant dogs.

Daniel: they look like jackals probably the same species as Anubis. But why would an Egyptian god of the afterlife attack the living.

Just then the shadowy figure from the pyramid arrives. He is wearing a black cloak which shadows half his face.

Bad guy: well it looks like my plan worked you took the bait. Now give me the ancient powers and I will spear you lives.

Daniel: I don't think so.

Bad guy: too bad. Jackals attack.

The rangers fight off the jackals.

Bad guy: this isn't over.

He disappears in to the ground.

Daniel: that was interesting.

Toby: well he was friendly.

Emma: how did he do that, how could he dissolve in to the ground?

Daniel: magic, advance technology you name it.

The command centre

Daniel: Alpha runs a diagnostic on the Jackals. I what to know what the really are.

Alpha; they seem to be made of pure darkness like a black hole, without the pull.

Emma: what about that creepy guy in the cloak.

Toby: he looked like some thing out of Space wars, or Barron of the rings.

Daniel: well he's not human, Aquitian, Edenoian, Eltarian, Inguirian, Mirinoin or Triforian.

The pitchers are shown on the screen. Delphine (alien ranger), Dex (The Masked Rider), Zordon, Dimitria, Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) and Tray (gold Zeo Ranger).

Toby: what?

Daniel: they are all the known alien Humanoid species to date.

Emma: he seemed to know about are powers.

Alpha: Daniel the jackals are attacking the city.

Daniel: looks like were back in action.

Angle Grove

People are running and screaming.

Bad guy: that's it my pets destroy every thing.

The rangers take out some of the Jackals.

Toby: why are you doing this?

Emma: who are you?

Bad guy: why, because the ancients imprisoned me and know I will have my revenge by capturing your ancient powers so that I can turn the word in to pure darkness.

Daniel: you do know that power rangers always defeat the bad guy's right?

Bad guy: well we will see wont we.

He speaks in an un-pronounceable language and summons a monster.

Bad guy: take them down and retrieve their morphers and bring them to me.

Monster: you got it boss.

Bad guy: actually why don't I give you a power boost.

The monster grows to giant height.

Daniel: better call the Zord's.

Emma: ancient Gryphon Zord.

Toby: ancient Unicorn Zord.

Daniel: ancient Dragon Zord.

The dragon Zord lands and attacks the monster with its fire breath, the unicorn zord attacks with its horn by running with its hard pointed forward and the Gryphon Zord uses its talons.

But the monster is barely hurt by these attacks.

Daniel: we better combined.

Toby & Emma: right.

The Zord combined

The dragon Zord becomes the legs, torso and left arm.

The unicorn zord becomes the right arm.

The Gryphon becomes the head.

The dragon Zord's neck+head and tail become two swords.

The monster runs at the Megazord, the Megazord swings one of the swords down but the monster jumps out of the way.

The Megazord then kicks the monster and he is knocked to the ground.

Then the Megazord fly's upward in to the sky and uses it twin sword strike to destroy the monster.

Bad guy: no! Don't you thing I'm done with you rangers I will have your powers.

Angle Grove Juice bar

Toby: we totally kicked butt today.

Emma: he didn't answer my question about who he is.

Daniel: he did he tell us that he was imprisoned by the ancients which means he is the one the ancient warned me about, and that means he is an ancient himself.

Toby: why do you think he needs our powers for?

Daniel: only he and the ancient know that.

Daniel looks over to the counter and sees that bulk and skull have their travel cases. So he goes over to see them.

Daniel: hay Bulk, Skull where are you going.

Bull: hay Dano we're going on a vacation to Hawaii

Skull: should be a blast.

Daniel: who's going to look after the Juice bar while you're gone?

Bulk: hay Jasper come on out here.

Jasper: what's all the racket about mon? (spoken in a Jamaican accent)

Bulk: Jasper meet Dano he's the one we told you about.

Jasper: please to meet you Dano. (spoken in a Jamaican accent)

Daniel: hi.

Skull: bulky we better get moving.

Bulk: this time I'm keeping my eyes on you. (Power Rangers lost galaxy ep 1)

Daniel: bye.

In the background the new is on the TV and is talking about the power ranger.

Jasper is wiping up.

Jasper: those monster don't stand a world of a chance. (spoken in a Jamaican accent)

Daniel walks back over to the table.

Toby: who's that?

Daniel: that's jasper he's looking after the bar while Bulk and Skull are on vacation.

Daniel: we did well today but that was just the begging we have troubled times a head.

Toby: to tomorrow.

Toby puts his fist in the middle of the table and Emma and Daniel put theirs in too.

Toby, Emma and Daniel: power rangers (whisper).


End file.
